Promises
by thisislandgirl
Summary: WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR DEAD MAN'S CHEST! After a series of obstacles, Will ends up in a position that will spell out the fate of all. Longer summary inside.
1. PART ONE

**Title: Promises**

**Rating: **PG-13 for violence and gore

**Warning: **May contain mild spoilers for "POTC: Dead Man's Chest"; character death; violence and gore; mild slash.

**Disclaimer:** This isn't what happened, nor do I own the characters. This was a dream I had after watching "Dead Man's Chest", and decided to write it in more detailed form. I'm taking liberties with a few of the scenes that happened in the movie. Forgive me if some of the details don't fully line up with the real movie. If the characters don't seem their 'normal' selves, its in purpose. That is how they were portrayed in my dream. That's why it's called fiction.

**Characters (Main):** William Turner, Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Turner, Bootstrap Bill Turner, Davy Jones, James Norrington, and the pirate crews.

**Summary: **Will makes his promise to his father, and after some rough treatment, is thrown overboard. He lands on the shore of Isla Cruces where he is recovered by the crew of the Black Pearl. When the chest is discovered, Will must make a choice that will spell out the fate of both pirate crews.

**Promises- Part One**

"He's my son."

The voice was barely a whisper by the time the last word fell from his lips. All on the deck grew silent. He stood between the captors and their captive, now unsure of what exactly he should do. He could see the young man straining to see who had spoken, anger clearly written across his features. There was something else he could detect, however, only something a father could; his son's total distress. Not just by the current situation, but by many things life had thrown his way.

He hadn't been there, and had no way of knowing about his son until Jack had spoken of him. Now he was standing here in flesh and blood, living flesh and blood that these creatures were trying to harm. Looking at his only child's bare back, muscles quivering slightly in fear and from the cool breeze, he knew he could not allow the punishment to occur.

At the sound of the voice, Will whipped his head around, stunned. That man said he was his father? How could that be, his father was dead. The crew of the _Pearl_ told him that his father had sunk to the bottom of the ocean with a cannon ball tied to his boots. He once again struggled against the creatures that were holding him, trying desperately to break free of them.

"Your son you say? Well then, I think it's only fair that his father be the one to teach him the lesson. Maybe next time he'll pay more attention to the task he is given." The voice sent chills up Will's spine as Davy Jones emerged from the crowd, stepping up next to his father, handing Bootstraps a nasty looking whip. "Go on then, ten lashes."

"No." Bootstrap stepped back a pace, glancing with worried eyes towards his still struggling son. "I'll take his punishment."

The crew laughed heartily at this. Davy Jones stepped closer to Bootstrap and placed the whip in his hand. "Do it or he will receive _much_ worse." His voice was frighteningly calm, though his anticipation was palpable in the air.

Bill looked down at the whip and tried very hard to repress the shudder that wanted to skitter up his spine. It had a cold, metal handle with the whip long and split at the ends. Some places had small metal pieces intertwined, or even bits of broken shells. He knew from experience how much damage one lash could cause, let alone ten to his bare back. Could he hurt his own son after being reunited with him after so long? It would be saving him from what the crew would do, but he couldn't be the one to do it.

"No." With that, Bootstrap Bill dropped the whip on the ground and stepped closer to Will.

"Very well then. You get to watch!" Two creatures came over, seized his arms, and drug him over to stand facing Will. "Have at him!" Davy Jones picked up the whip and delivered the first lash, but frowned when the boy didn't cry out. He let if fall again, harder, over the same spot three more times. Blood seeped out of the lash mark in his skin, but still Will had not made a sound.

Bill watched in sorrow as Will's face contorted with pain as the lashes rained down upon him. He could tell the younger man was trying desperately not to cry out, but after three more lashes that connected with the soft skin of his sides, his willpower crumbled. A small cry of pain escaped as he screwed up his face, trying to take his punishment with grace.

Soon the crew grew tired of his bloodied back, and wrestled him around so they could continue on his chest and stomach. Blows, too, rained down upon him from fists, feet, sword hilts, gun pommels, anything within reach that could cause damage, was used. After a few more minutes, Will could no longer cry out though his mouth gapped open in silent screams. His legs began to give out and he crumpled to the ground like a deflated sail.

Feet lashed out again causing William to curl up on himself, weakly trying to protect his already abused body. Finally, the crew grew tired to their toy and one by one, left the scene, going back to work.

Bill knelt down to help his son up when two crew members came over and drug him down into the ship's hull and into the cells. It took all Bill could do not to try and stop them, but he knew it would only get his son in more trouble. So, he silently followed in the shadows, down to the brig where he watched as they harshly threw his son into a dirty cell and slammed the door closed.

He lay in an awkward heap of tattered clothes and mangled flesh for a moment before he had enough energy to try to move. The floor was damp and dirty, covered in barnacles and other such sea-dwelling creatures. The stench was of stale death, something not so pleasant when mixed with the coppery scent of one's own blood and sweat. It was lit fairly well for a prison, leaving only the corners to be veiled in shadows. Two lanterns hung on the posts of the doorway, directly in front of his cell, and a few lined the walls farther down the way.

Will slowly pulled himself upright, though swayed precariously until he steadied himself against the cold wall. Pain flared in his chest and head, echoed by other minor pains elsewhere on his back and stomach. His once white shirt was now tattered and bloodstained; by some stroke of good fortune, his pants were intact, though a little tattered from his punishment. Pulling away the remnants of his shirt, Will looked down upon his chest and stomach, grimacing at the bruises already forming and the blood that wept from the gashes made by the cruel whip. He groaned aloud, wondering in what state his back was in as he slid down to sit upon the floor.

A creaking noise to the right of him snapped his attention away from his injuries for the moment. He peered out the cell door to see a figure emerging from the shadows. "Who's there?" Will called out softly as the figure approached him further. It wasn't until he was directly in front of him that full recognition hit William. "Father?"

"Yes, Will." Bill's voice was soft as if he were talking to a small child, not his full-grown son. His eyes sparkled slightly and a small smile up-turned the corners of his lips.

Will shook his head desperately, trying in vain to cease his spinning vision. Blood trickled down into his eyes from a large gash near his temple. He furiously swiped at it, but soon found that he was much too tired to worry about such a trivial matter at the moment. Resting his head against the metal bars, he closed his eyes, trying to push his pain into the back of his mind so he could once again focus.

When he opened his eyes again, he was looking directly into the concerned eyes of his father. _His father._ The words seemed so foreign to him for he hadn't seen his father in so long. The last memory Will could recall was watching his father walk out the door to leave on a merchant ship. The proud face and warm eyes he remembered where ghosts of what they used to be. The man in front of him was gaunt and pale, a prisoner in his own body, with lifeless eyes that spoke of naught but tragedy and hard ship. The once raven locks, always tied neatly back, were now hanging down in long greasy tendrils like seaweed. This man looked very little like the father he remembered, but despite the barnacles and other sea creatures that now inhabited his face, Will could now sense that it was truly his father.

Tears welled up in his eyes as Will once again spoke. "Father." His father's bony hand slipped part way through the bars and grasped his sons. Bill's were as cold as death while Will's were warm with life.

"Oh Will. I am sorry. I just couldn't do it. Please forgive me." Bill looked down for a moment, afraid that his son would reject him for what he had done. And though he wanted nothing more than to stay joined with his son, he would not blame Will if the boy were to turn him away.

Will just shook his head tiredly and once again let his eyes slip closed. His head was swimming and his stomach pitched worse than the waves of a stormy sea. His chest seemed to rattle and creak with each breath, which pulled and stretched the swelling skin on his back and stomach. A slight groan escaped his lips as he slowly forced his eyes back open. Now was not the time to rest. He needed to get what he had come for and get off this ship, though now there had been a slight change of plans. He would not be leaving without his father.

"How did you get here, Will? Before, you looked neither dead nor dying. How did you come to be upon this ship?"

Will's lips twitched as he let a small smile show through. It was a long story and he did not have the time nor the energy to relay it. "I came looking for something. A key and the chest it opens. They are the only way to save me and the woman I am to marry."

Bill slowly absorbed the information. His son was to be married? What kind of chest and key would save them? What kind of trouble were they in? Multiple questions flooded his mind, but he settled upon the easiest one, or so he thought. "What key?"

"It looks like this." Will pulled out the ragged piece of fabric with the drawing of the key and handed it to his father.

Bill unfolded the cloth and stared with unmasked shock on his face. "You need _this _key? Why?"

"It is a long tale but Jack told me this is what would save Elizabeth." Will watched the emotions that flitted across his father's face; horror, shock, amazement, anger, wonder. They all made him dare to hope that his father had some idea about what he was after. "Do you know of it? Where can I find it and the chest?"

"I . . ." Will's father handed his son back the drawing and sighed, running a hand up and down his face before he dared to speak again. "I know where it can be found, though you won't be able to get it. It is kept at all times around Davy Jones' neck, near where his heart should be. As for the chest, I do not know where that is; it is hidden from all who seek it."

Will's face fell at this news. It didn't look as if he would be getting out of here any time soon, if ever. He said nothing for a few moments before he finally spoke the question that had been burning in his mind. "How did you come to be upon this ship? Everyone told me you were dead, sunk to the bottom of the ocean."

Bill nodded, a grim look upon his face as he once again looked into his son's soulful brown eyes. "They did throw me overboard, but dead? No, far from it. With the curse in place, I could not die and so was trapped in the crushing oblivion of the sea's depths, not living yet not able to die." Bill seemed to shudder at the memory, reliving those horrid days once again in his mind. "Davy Jones offered me a way out of that torture in exchange for servitude upon his ship. I accepted, though not knowing what other realm of hell I was about to enter."

Will fell silent then, not quite sure what to say. How long had he wished to see his father again, how many nights had he waited by the door for his father to return to them? Now that his wishes had come true, he had no idea what to say. Looking up at his father, he knew very little words were needed; he could see the same feelings in his father's eyes. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Bill rose from his spot at the cell's door and bid his son farewell; he needed to return to his duties before he was missed. William just nodded silently and closed his eyes, letting his body succumb to the sleep it craved.

"The word around the ship is that there is a lonely bride aboard. I wonder how that situation might be remedied." Jack cracked a wide smile as he sauntered up to where Elizabeth was sitting on the deck.

When she looked up, Jack's smile faded slightly, seeing the sorrow in those amber depths. He knelt down and let his finger gently trace over her cheek before he leaned in to whisper into her ear. "Tell me, love, what the captain of this fine vessel can do for you."

"Nothing, Jack. Nothing."

"Then tell me why you are so sad. Is it because our dear William is out there in that wide ocean, separated from you?" Elizabeth cast him an annoyed glare before it softened once again. She could never be mad at him, not for long. There was just something about Jack, luring and dangerous, that made her heart flutter. Sure, she loved Will, but being without him for three months had started to test her limits. Looking up at Jack, she could feel all those repressed feelings for him once again reemerge; feelings that had only grown stronger with time.

"I just thought this would be over by now; thought we'd be happy and married by now." She turned away from him to stare out at the setting sun. Closing her eyes, she could almost see Will's face again, could almost feel him next to her. But it just didn't feel right now; it wasn't like it used to be.

Jack was what felt right. Him being by her side, him talking to her, jesting with her, holding her. It scared her, but at the same time excited her. She knew when she opened her eyes, those deep brown pools would be staring at her, watching her every move closely. Despite the guards he put up, she could read his soul in those depths, she knew he felt the same way but would never say anything because of Will. Maybe that was the only area were he was a gentleman and not a pirate; he wouldn't steal her heart when it belonged to another.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes, avoiding looking at the pirate captain next to her. Standing up, she walked away from Jack. She needed something to get her mind off her heart's plight, so opened the compass, deciding to check their direction. The needled whirred about until it was pointing behind her. It couldn't be. She shook it, tried to clear her mind, and then looked at it again. Its position hadn't changed.

"Looks like it knows what your heart truly desires and that wouldn't be dear William." Jack's whisper made her jump and spin around to face him. He was so close to her that his body was nearly flush against hers, pressing her back into the railing. He leaned down letting his lips ghost over hers, over her cheek to her ear. "I would love to remedy that situation for you, if only you would let me."

"Yes", was the only word she could mutter before Jack's lips met hers. Softly brushing, not needy but passionate. He held her close, feeling her heart beat against his. This was what felt right so she let herself go.

A few hours later, Will woke begrudgingly to the sound of rushed footsteps in the dark. The candles had burned out long ago, plunging the entire brig into complete darkness. Slowly, Will turned his head as the footsteps came to a halt in front of his cell. Only half-aware of what was happening, Will was surprised when two icy hands grabbed one of his own.

He made to protest but the voice of the intruder stopped him. "Shhhh, Will. It's me; it's father." Will could feel his father wrapping something around his forearm, tying it tight before the shirtsleeve was tugged back into place. "I'm sorry I could not protect you, my son. Do not loose that." He patted Will's arm where the cord had been tied. "At all costs, don't let it seen until you are free."

"Father? What . . .?" Will's head was pounding and he couldn't comprehend what his father was trying to tell him. He tried to sit up more, but pain flared throughout his chest and back, making him whimper despite his best attempts to hold them in.

Bill knew how confusing this was for Will, but he needed the boy to understand just what was going to happen. There could be no slip-ups or Will would pay the ultimate price. "They are coming for you. They mean to throw you overboard. Listen to me Will. You have _it_ now, keep it safe. Do what you must to save yourself. I won't be seeing you again, though. Promise me that you won't come back. Swear it!"

"I will stab his heart father, and rid you of this hell. I swear on my life." Will's voice was soft and slurred with sleep and pain, but the words made Bill smile. His son was trying his best to keep awake and fight for his father's life, but there was nothing he could do now.

"Here, take this as well. May it protect you until your crew finds you once again." Bill slipped a sheathed knife into the cell and tucked it firmly into Will's belt so as not to be seen. "My father gave it to me when he left for the last time. Now, I give it to you. Protect it and keep it well."

Will nodded slowly before he looked up and tried to make out his father's face in the dark. "I love you father."

"I love you too." Bill wanted to say more but he could hear the crew as they stumbled down the steps to fetch the prisoner. "Look very ill, Will, and they will cast you overboard. It is your only chance. I am sorry."

With that, Bill slipped farther down the hall to avoid being seen. He knew Will would have very little trouble acting ill for the boy was hurt badly. Somewhere deep in his heart, Bill knew that despite his best and sincerest hopes, neither father or son would survive this. A dark shadow had slipped into his mind and over his heart, a dark foreboding feeling wrapping its icy tendrils around his stomach. This would be the last time he ever saw his son again.

Light crept into the brig as five pirates came down and stopped in front of William's cell. Placing the lantern on the hook in the wall, one of the pirates stalked up to the door where Will was leaning against it, desperately fighting unconsciousness. Giving it a swift kick, the crew members laughed as Will jolted awake, then grimaced at the agony the movement caused.

A rusty key was shoved into the lock and turned, releasing the door. It swung open with an eerie groan, giving the pirates access to their prisoner. They strutted in and despite the weaken look of their captive, gave him a few good blows to his head and chest, back and legs. Will tried to curl up to protect himself, but it was in vain, as they drug him to his feet and out of the brig.

Once up on the deck, Will was drug over to the railing where Davy Jones was standing, the rest of the crew eagerly surrounding the captive and his captor. Will struggled to stand up by his own volition but his strength was fading fast. The captain slowly circled the younger man, looking with interest at the angry lash marks and deep bruises peeking out from under the tattered shirt. Dried blood marred his forehead and the side of his face from a gash near his hairline. The pale skin and sunken complexion spoke volumes of the kid's health, making Davy Jones smile. Just how he wanted it to end. The kid would go overboard and drown, not having enough strength or willpower to keep himself afloat.

"Any last words, master William? Anything to say to that betrayer you call a father? For surely if he had wanted to, he could have saved you from all of this." The crew laughed and Will grimaced at the sound as it made his head pound even more. "Anything at all?"

"My father is a good man, which is more than can be said for anyone else upon this cursed ship!" Will gasped as a punch was thrown at his stomach. He struggled to regain his breath before he turned to the captain of the ship again. A harsh glare was all he could manage before he was shoved over to the plank.

He didn't fight the hands as they pushed him overboard, nor did he scramble in the air. He let himself fall head first into the waters below. Pain assaulted his body for a moment and his breath seemed stole away as he floated under the crystal waters. His lungs began to burn as they ran out of air, and it took all his energy to pump his arms and bring his leaden body to break the surface once again. He floundered around for a moment, trying desperately to bring precious air back into his body. After a moment of panic, Will forced himself to relax and focused on keeping his head out of the water for the time being. He knew he would have to conserve his strength if he were to get out of this alive.

The shouts and laughter of the crew faded away as the ship kept sailing on to the horizon ahead. Soon, they were out of sight and Will was left alone in the expanse of ocean around him. No land could be seen on any side of him, nor did he have any clue which way was which direction. The sun beat down upon him and slowly sapped his remaining energy. His eyes bobbed up and down as he tried to fight of the sleep that wanted to claim him just as his body bobbed up and down in the water. His billowy shirt, though now almost completely in tatters, was weighing him down, as well as his boots. After a brief struggle, he freed himself of the offending garments and allowed his body to float on top of the water, deciding he could afford a small rest.

Time crept on though Will knew not how long it had been since he had been cast overboard. He did know, however, that something had woken him from the light rest he had given into. Slowly cracking his eyes open, Will craned his head to try to see what had disturbed him. He could see nothing near his head and was just about to close his eyes again when he felt something bump into his leg.

Will shot up from his floating position on top of the water and looked around with fervent eyes until his sight landed upon a piece of wood. It looked like part of a very large crate one would find aboard merchant vessels. The wood, though wet, looked sturdy and undamaged, not to mention safer than floating around with his body hanging in the water.

It took more effort than he imagined, but Will hauled himself up on the board. Once on top, he lay back and willed his body to stop hurting for a moment so he could look around. He now regretted having taken off his shirt and boots when he had first been thrown over. Before they had weighed him down, but now they would have protected him from the sun's harsh light that had already started to burn his injured body. He tried to protect his already burned abdomen by lying with his back up, resting his head upon his hands. He tried to wipe some of the sweat from his face and felt something scratchy on his arm.

Picking his head up, he stared down at the black cord wound around his arm. Gently turning his arm over, Will gapped at what was tied there. It was the key he had been searching for! His father had gotten it for him. Vaguely, his remembered his father tying something to his arm and telling him to keep it hidden and safe. A small smile pulled at his lips, his father was a good man. He had risked his life to save William, even though he was now floating in the ocean alone. His father had saved him, now he had to figure out a way to return the favor.

Looking out around him, Will could still see nothing but water surrounding him. His raft moved the way the current was taking him, he just hoped that it was to land and not further out to sea. Maybe a ship would see him and take him aboard, much like it had done all those years ago on his crossing from England, the day he met his dear Elizabeth. Thinking of her, he thought he saw her face before his, floating like a specter. He reached his hand out, wishing only to touch her soft face again, to hear her voice, but the face disappeared. Groaning in frustration and pain, Will realized there was nothing more he could do, and so allowed himself to slip into sleep, hoping that things would look different by the time he awoke and knowing that for the moment he was safe.

Somewhere in the distance, he could hear waves crashing upon the shore. He could feel the waters begin to grow choppy as they pulled him under. Even though he may have wanted to, he couldn't fight their pull. His makeshift raft broke up beneath him, jabbing and cutting him as they were pulled under the water with him.

Water rushed into his mouth and nose, stealing away down into his lungs. No amount of coughing could bring it up, not when he was completely surrounded by it. For a moment he thought that this was where his life would end, far from anyone he loved, drowning in the middle of the ocean. That's when his feet touched something he hadn't felt for months: solid ground.

He tried to propel himself upwards, but lost his footing as another wave knocked him down. It rolled him up the sand until he was partially out of the water. The current had different ideas, however and began to drag him back out. He couldn't fight it anymore, didn't have the strength, and so resigned himself to the tug of war of the waves.

A/N: Thanks for reading. I would love it if you could spend a few more moments to drop a review and tell me what you thought. Flames will be ignored. If you don't like it, don't read. Thanks again, Part Two will be up soon!

LOSTinME


	2. PART TWO

**A/N: **For warning and disclaimer, check part one.

**Promises-Part Two**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Here she is, Isla Cruces. Where Davy Jones keeps his heart." Jack smiled as they rowed their boats to the shore. It had taken just one more night for them to find it. It was almost high noon before they had moored the _Pearl_ and lowered the boats to go ashore. Elizabeth sat beside him, looking quite confused. Norrington sat behind her, looking unenthused as always. Pintel and Ragetti were rowing their boat. The others had been instructed to stay aboard the _Pearl_ for the time being.

"Good work, Lizzie. You got us here." Jack whispered into her ear as they reached the shore. "Now let's pull out that compass and find that chest. Savvy?"

Elizabeth just smiled as she walked up the beach and pulled out the compass. The needle whirred about until it pointed directly in front of them, down the shore. "That way", she pointed before heading off in the direction.

Part way down the beach she stopped and turned to Jack. "I just don't understand something, Jack. How are we to open the chest without the key?"

Norrington stopped and smirked, thinking Jack had forgotten that small detail in the plan. Jack, however, just smiled. "We worry about that later. First, we need to get the chest before Davy Jones finds out about our little plan."

Elizabeth just shook her head in exasperation, and then looked at the compass again. The needle whirred about as usual though this time pointed to her left, off into the woods. She was about to speak up, when the needle suddenly pointed behind her, towards Jack. Glaring at the compass, it moved once more, only this time pointing away to her right, farther up the shore. Following the needles direction, her gaze fell upon the crystal waves as they rolled up and down the sand. She glared back down at the compass, but the needled stayed steady in its position. Sighing, she followed the needle back to the waves when something caught her eye, something that vaguely looked like a body being tossed around in the waves as they crashed upon shore.

Jack and Norrington had seen it too. A shimmer in the water had caught Jack's eye as he looked about. When he turned towards the ocean, he saw the body roll part way up before it was drug down once again. A sickening feeling of dread crept over Jack as he began to walk cautiously towards it. Elizabeth was on his heels, interested as to who it was and whether or not they were alive. Norrington seemed reluctant to go, but decided it would be better to follow. He didn't know which direction the compass now pointed to for him to find the chest and he didn't want to rouse suspicion yet.

As they neared the body, both Jack and Elizabeth gasped as recognition dawned on them. "Will!" Elizabeth ran up to him and tried to pull him out of the water. Jack was by her side in an instant, pulling him farther up the beach until he was out of the reach of the waves. She pulled Will's head into her lap and gently brushed the hair out of his face. "Oh, Will."

He heard someone shout his name then hands began pulling him away from the water. He wanted to scream at the pain they caused, but he was just barely hovering in consciousness and had no energy to do so. He let them pull him up the beach, until he was cradled in someone's arms. No longer being constantly inundated with water, Will was able to cough, and despite the pain it caused, expel some of the water from his lungs.

The voices seemed so familiar as they spoke around him, yet he couldn't quite grasp who it was. Cracking open his eyes for a moment, Will was able to see three blurry faces hovering above him. Jack and Elizabeth. Who the third person was, he had no idea. He had found them at last. "Elizabeth." He managed a soft, hoarse whisper before his eyes slipped closed again and his body limp. Darkness descended over his mind and he knew no more.

Jack's gaze flitted over the young man's body where he was cradled in Elizabeth's arms. His skin was red and blistered from the sun, but also there were open gashes, thin and long like whip marks. Dark bruises covered his ribs, which were no doubt broken. He had no shirt, only ripped and battered breeches to cover him. All of his exposed skin was raw and burnt from being constantly exposed to the elements. A black cord was wrapped around his left forearm, but his attention was drawn from it at Will's whisper.

Elizabeth felt him go limp after he whispered her name, but she could still feel fine tremors that wracked his body. He was burning with a fever, no doubt from the many open wounds on his body. She wondered how it was that he had become so injured, but knew that they needed to get him back on the _Pearl_ quickly.

Seeing how hurt he was, Norrington shrugged off his overcoat and handed it to Jack. Compassion overruled his hatred and for a moment, he was a gentleman once again. Very gently, they wrapped Will in it, hoping to keep him warm and protected until they could get to safety. Then, Jack scooped him up and began carrying him back the way they had come. Elizabeth and Norrington were quick to follow.

"One of you must go back to the _Pearl_ and let the crew know of what has happened. They will need to get things around in order to help him. We also need them to be prepared to haul the boat aboard." Norrington nodded at what Jack said, knowing that time was of the essence. They didn't know how bad he was hurt, but he knew that Will was entirely too weak to even stay conscious for long.

"I'll go. You two should bring him." Norrington stated before he ran off in front of them, disappearing around a bend in the shoreline. He wouldn't be like the rest of the men, though they believed him to be a pirate; he wouldn't let any man suffer, no matter the history they had. With that thought in mind, Norrington ran a little faster towards were the _Pearl_ was moored.

Norrington trudged on for a few minutes, running up the endless stretch of beach until he spotted Ragetti and Pintel where they were sitting with the small rowboat. He saw the startled looks upon their faces as he came running up to them without the other two he had departed with. They quickly jumped up and got in the boat, preparing to row out as soon as Norrington got to them.

He jumped in the boat with the two pirates and gave them their instructions as they rowed out to the _Pearl_. "We found Will. He washed ashore as we were looking for the chest. Once I am aboard, you two need to go back and meet Jack and Elizabeth. I must ready the crew for their arrival."

The two pirates were shocked to say the least, but did as they were told and rowed back to shore to meet Jack and Elizabeth as they came rushing up the beach. Once they were in the boat, Ragetti and Pintel chanced a look at the missing man. They could see very little of him save for his head sticking out of the overcoat he was bundled in. His face was gaunt and burnt from the sun, a few bruises covered his cheeks and jaw, and a long gash ran down his forehead following his hairline. Judging by the looks of Jack and Elizabeth, they knew that Will was obviously hurt worse. Picking up the oars once again, Ragetti and Pintel rowed towards their ship with all haste.

The crew on deck rushed around as they hauled the boat aboard. Ragetti, Pintel and Elizabeth climbed aboard to help while Jack stayed in the boat with injured crewmember. Once aboard, two men came up and bore Will away into Jack's cabin where he was placed on the small cot. All the lanterns in the room were lit, the desks and tables covered with bandages, flasks of water, and all the jars of medicine the crew could find.

Gibbs, Jack, and Elizabeth entered the cabin and closed the door, leaving the rest of the crew outside. Elizabeth knelt at Will's head, stroking the dark hair out of his face while the other two unwrapped him from the overcoat. Jack grabbed a flask of water and handed it to Elizabeth.

"He needs to drink. He's dehydrated." Elizabeth nodded in understanding as she put it to Will's lips and tried to coax him into drinking the liquid.

Gibbs and Jack set about cleaning his wounds and putting all sorts of concoctions on them in hopes that they would heal. As they rolled Will onto his stomach, Jack once again caught a glimpse of the black cord wrapped around the young man's arm. This time, though, he saw what was attached to it and gasped. It was the key to Davy Jones' chest! He untied it and set it on the table, not saying a word about it; he would talk to Will when he woke up.

Once all his wounds were cleaned and taken care of, Gibbs left the cabin and returned to the deck. He was to inform the rest of the crew about what had happened. Jack and Elizabeth stayed with Will, keeping watch over him until he awoke.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the darkness, there was comfort for him, peaceful and free from pain. A small ray of light started to shine through, a reason why he needed to wake up, something that he should remember. But with the light came pain, agonizing pain that was searing through his chest with each breath he took. The darkness started to ebb away and left him hovering on the edge of consciousness, much to his despair.

His limbs felt heavy and his head pounded. He was desperately thirsty, though the very thought of moving to acquire the desired liquid almost seemed to banish the craving. His chest was ablaze with pain and his skin felt tight, like it was stretched over too big a frame. Everything hurt, and despite his greatest desire to slip back into sleep, he managed to crack his eyes open.

The room he was in was brightly lit and looked strangely familiar. He turned his head slightly to the side and smiled a strained smile at the figure sitting in the chair. Jack. He looked concerned, almost worried, but he smiled nonetheless. At the sight of the younger man waking up, Jack had moved closer to the bed, eagerly awaiting the return on consciousness.

Much to Will's surprise, Jack knelt down next to him and placed a cloth against his forehead. It was blessedly cool against his burning flesh and Will found himself sighing in relief. When he opened his eyes, Jack was holding a flask to his lips, urging him to drink. After a few sips of water, Will slumped back in the cot, tired and in obvious pain.

Jack smiled down at him sadly as he stood up and made for the door. "I'll be right back, Will. Rest." Then he was gone and Will was alone in the empty room. He closed his eyes, content for the moment, and allowed his body to drift back to sleep.

All on the deck were startled when the door to Jack's cabin opened. They were all worried that Will had taken a turn for the worst, but the easy look on their captain's face banished their fears. Gibbs and Elizabeth were immediately at his side, wanting to know the reason he wasn't watching over their ill comrade.

About two hours ago, Jack had kicked Elizabeth out of the cabin, telling her she needed to rest and eat. When she refused, he told her he wanted to be alone for a while; that he needed to think a few things over. Seeing the look of desperation in his eyes, Elizabeth had left, going to find Gibbs and speak with him about what else they could do for Will seeing as he was the most skilled in the areas of medicine aboard their ship.

Now, he was standing there before them, almost looking happy. Jack nodded for Gibbs and Elizabeth to follow him as he walked up to the quarterdeck. Once he was sure no one else was within hearing distance, he turned towards them and began to speak.

"He woke up, though it wasn't for long. I gave him a drink of water, but he then laid back down and began to fall asleep." Gibbs nodded while Elizabeth looked worried. Her heart was torn in two now, and though she was worried about him, she wasn't sure if she still loved him. She knew the news would be devastating to him, especially if he found out that it was Jack Sparrow that had captured her heart.

"There is little we can do for him now. We can give him more of the medicine to reduce his fever, but the wounds just have to heal on their own. He will be tired for a little while until his body recovers its full strength, but I think he will be fine." Gibbs looked out behind Jack as he spoke. Many times had he seen those types of wounds, the type given to those marooned by their crew. They weren't serious enough to kill directly, but more second handedly by infection, drowning, or starvation. Luckily they had found the young man before his body was beyond their aid. "He most likely was only out there for a day or so. We need to give him food and lots of water to speed up the recovery. I will send some to your cabin."

Jack thanked him, then went back to the cabin, followed closely by Elizabeth. When they entered the room, Will was sound asleep on the cot. It wasn't a surprise for they had only rescued him about five hours ago. His weakened body shouldn't have been awake yet for it needed to recover.

Elizabeth rewet the cloth on his brow and gently brushed a few strands of hair out of his face. Much to her surprise, he stirred and seemed to move closer to her touch before those dark eyes fluttered open. Swallowing hard, she replaced the cloth and tried to turn away before he saw the tears in her eyes, but his smile stopped her. It was small, barely upturning the corners of his mouth, but it was there.

"You should be asleep." She chastised him gently as she pulled the thin blanket up over his shoulders, unable to look at his wounded body any longer. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"I have missed you, Elizabeth." His words were whispered but they seemed to echo in the too silent cabin. Elizabeth stole a look at Jack and saw the wounded look he bore, though he tried to hide it. "I love you."

Her breath seemed stole away at those words. Looking down at him, she just smiled and once again caressed his cheek. "Go to sleep."

Of their own accord, Will's eyes started to slip closed. As he lay there, something felt off. At first he thought it to be the pain he was in, but as he took stock of his body's condition, it hit. The key was gone! He slowly moved his arm back and forth across the cot, but couldn't feel the cord anymore. Dark eyes snapped open as he tried to sit up, only managing to get partially there before six hands were on him, pushing him back down.

"No, I need to . . ." he struggled weakly in their arms but found he had to stop speaking in order to breath. As they went to lay him back down, he sat up more, trying to throw the hands off him. "Please. Let me up."

"Will. Shhhh, lay still. You're okay." Gibbs had come in with a tray of food and was setting it down on the table when Will launched himself upright. His eyes were open for a moment, but they slipped closed again as they tried to lay him back down. The way he was struggling against them, he believed that Will was caught in the grips of a nightmare. Once again, he tried to lay the young man back down in the bed with the help of Jack and Elizabeth.

A yelp of pain made them all jump and they looked down to see Will weakly trying to curl in on himself. His face was covered in sweat from the exertion and his breathing was rapid and shallow. Gibbs grabbed the cloth from the bowl of water and knelt down by the young man's head, gently running it over his face. His breathing slowed to a somewhat normal pace and the eyes fluttered open. Gibbs smiled gently at him before he helped Will lay on his back once again.

"You're okay now, Will. It was just a nightmare, nothing more. You need to lay back now and get some rest." Gibbs held the flask of water to Will's lips but was surprised when the young man pulled his head away.

"No, my key." Gibbs and Elizabeth looked confused at Will while Jack quietly slipped over to one of the tables and fetched the missing object. "Not a nightmare. Missing my key." The short breathy phrases were broken up by Will trying to draw air into his lungs, though it didn't seem to be working all that well.

"Here it is, Will. I found it tied to your arm and removed it while we were tending to you wounds, along with your knife." Jack went around to the open side of the bed and showed Will the key. At the relieved look, Gibbs and Elizabeth finally understood what had happened and smiled. Maybe he was more aware of what was going on than they had thought. "I see you found it."

Will shook his head as he closed his eyes. His little fight had him entirely drained and had aggravated his wounds. They were screaming at him now, but he would not give in to the call of sleep until he told them all that had happened; only then would he rest.

"My father." At their confused looks, he elaborated. "My father was aboard _The Flying Dutchman_. I didn't know him until he told me."

He was unaware of the looks cast at him from the three as his eyes were still closed in pain and exhaustion. Both Jack and Gibbs bore looks of shock at hearing of Bootstrap, while Elizabeth just looked genuinely confused. When Will offered no other explanation, Jack questioned, "And how did you come by those wounds?"

Cracking his eyes open a small amount, Will sighed before attempting to sit up. It was a long tale that he didn't wish to retell lying down and vulnerable; he had been feeling that way too much over the past few days. "I was to haul a line; my father came up beside me and gave me one look before he dropped his line . . ."

_Flashback_

_"Turner, grab that line and haul for all your worth!" The cry came over the howling wind. Will turned and grabbed the loose line and started to pull, forcing all his weight back. Another crewmember came up beside him, he looked more like a man than any of the other creatures aboard, but he was not untouched by the curse._

_Will cast the gangly man a sideways glance though said nothing as the sailor helped him haul the line. They almost had the sail in place, when Will turned to go tie the line. A hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks. Looking down at the hand, then following it back up to face of its owner, he was surprised to find something indiscernible in those dark eyes. For a moment, the touch and the gaze felt familiar, but he shook it off and went to tie off the line._

_"Will." The man's voice stopped him in his tracks and he looked deep into those eyes once again. Suddenly, the wind picked up again, snapping the sail. The line whipped out of the sailor's hands, catching Will on the arm and sending him flying. The sail, under the awkward strain of the wind and only being half held in place, began to rip until a few other crewmembers ran to Bootstrap's aid._

_Will just upon the deck, trying to shake the stars out of his vision. When he stood up again, the first mate was walking towards him bearing an angry expression. He swallowed nervously, not knowing exactly how it was his fault, but somehow these pirates would see it that way._

_"I think we need to teach the whelp a few lessons! You need to mind the tasks you are given when they are given to you!" A clawed arm snaked out and struck Will across the face, snapping his head to the side. For a brief instant, the strange sailor met his gaze, but let if fall just as quickly. "Get the Captain. This boy needs to learn!"_

_"NO!" The strange man stepped between Will and his captors, as he was wrestled face first up against the mast. He couldn't quite see what was going on, but Will knew this man was fighting on his behalf._

_"And why should the whelp earn your loyalty? What has he done to earn your trust?" The first mate barked impatiently. He only had a mind to whip their new crewmember into submission, not talk it out._

_"He's my son."_

_End Flashback_

"He wouldn't do it, couldn't do it. So Davy Jones let the crew get a piece of me." Will stared out the window as he told them of how he came upon meeting his father again. It felt unrealistic to relate such a tale, but he knew they believed him, especially given all they had gone through.

Taking a deep breath, he continued, not having the heart to look at Elizabeth yet, for fear that emotions would get in the way. He had been away from her side for too long, then for her to learn of all the hardships he had gone through to save her life, he thought that she would be almost overwhelmed. He didn't have the strength to deal with that right now; wouldn't be able to comfort her and reassure her that he was okay. After another fortifying breath, he continued. "They threw me in the brig where my father came and found me once again. We talked for a little while, about the key and chest, about the ship, about our missing years."

The unmistakable look of happiness that crossed his face couldn't be missed, but there was also a look of loneliness there. Jack then realized how hard it must have been for father and son to be reunited so tragically, and then separated again, just as harshly. Will was lucky though for he did get to see his father, had the chance to speak with him again, while others would never have the same chance.

"Then I remember him coming back, he was rushed. I can't recall all that happened; I just know that he tied the key to my arm, telling me to keep it hidden until I was safe. He also gave me his knife for protection. Then the crew came down and brought me up to the deck and pushed me off the plank." Will looked up finally, meeting only Jack's eyes for he was the only one who would possibly be able to understand what he would say next.

"I made a promise to him. I promised to stab the heart with his knife and rid him of his hell." An odd look crossed Jack's face, but he didn't say anything. He just silently nodded and turned to face the window, almost seeming lost in thought. "I need to do this for him Jack. It is the only way. I never give my word unless I plan to achieve it."

Silence then fell over the room. Jack stood at the window, lost in his own thoughts. Gibbs sat next to the bed, now trying to coax Will into drinking and eating something, though the young man was adamantly refusing, his gaze never leaving Jack's back. Elizabeth stood a little ways away, in the middle between Will and Jack. She looked back and forth between the two, unsure of what to do or say, so decided that silence was best.

Her heart was torn in two. She loved Will, or had loved him. Now, however, her heart told her to go with Jack. What Will had done was valiant, but his promise was selfish, where as Jack's seemed more like it was best for all. Looking in Will's eyes, she could tell that he was avoiding her gaze. Sorrowful love lay within those depths, an emotion neither were willing to deal with at the moment. It seemed he subconsciously knew of her choice, though didn't want to confront it.

In fact, Will's thoughts were close to what Elizabeth presumed. He had noticed a change in her, odd looks she cast to Jack, while he was relaying his tale. She seemed to stand close to Jack, look at him with love and concern in her eyes, looks she once reserved for him. Casting a quick glance at her Will saw the apology in her eyes, the sorrow there, but then they turned to Jack and a look of admiration filled the amber depths. If she would have looked back, she would have seen the hurt look that crossed Will's face, but she never did.

When Jack finally did turn around, he appeared to be normal, though there was an air of apprehension around him. Looking at Will, he smiled lightly. "You need to rest. We will go after the chest tomorrow. There is no doubt in my mind that Davy Jones will have found about the key and our destination. He is heading here as we speak. We need to get that chest before they do." He started towards the door, closely followed by Elizabeth. "Gibbs, will you stay and tend to him. Make sure he eats and rests. We may need him tomorrow. Good night, Will. It is good to have you back."

With that said, they left the room. Gibbs saw the pained look upon Will's face and sighed. '_I am sorry, Will. If I could have stopped it, I would have. But you know how untamable women are; they are just like the seas._' Keeping his thoughts to himself, Gibbs offered Will the flask of water once again. He coaxed the man to eat a small amount of fish, then handed him a flask of rum, with a twinkle in his eye. "Jack doesn't know about it, but I figured it would do you some good."

Will nodded and took a few swallows, effectively emptying the container. It was a horrible and bitter beverage, but it seemed to do the trick, unraveling his mind and loosening his taut muscles until he was beginning to drift off to sleep. What he didn't see was the triumphant look on Gibbs' face, nor the empty bottle of medicine that he cleaned up from the table. He helped Will lay back in the bed and covered him, watching over him for a little while to make sure he would sleep before he slipped outside the cabin doors.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was nearing dawn when Elizabeth snuck out of the cabin to find Jack standing alone near the bow of the ship. He looked lost in his thoughts again, like a little lost child. They hadn't spoken since they had left Will's cabin a few hours ago. Silence had reigned the deck where they and the crew waited until Gibbs had come out and given them a report. Jack headed up to the quarterdeck, the place he went to think things over. Needing to be alone with her thoughts once again, Elizabeth volunteered to keep watch over Will until the morning.

She had been gently bathing his still slightly fevered brow with the cool cloth when she heard the soft click of Jack's boots upon the deck. She watched as his silhouette walked along the deck in a lonely curving path until he reached the bow. Having made up her mind, she quietly slipped from the room, trying not to disturb the sleeping injured.

"Jack." He turned towards her and watched as she came up along side of him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He pulled her close and laid his cheek upon her head. Somewhere deep in his heart, he knew what she would say, but for the moment, he wanted to enjoy her presence. "We need to talk."

"I know what it is you wish to say, and though my heart denies it, my head knows better." He gently kissed her head before he looked down into her eyes.

"I do love you Jack, I _really do_! That you must know. But now that I see Will again, I cannot deny that part of my heart either." She closed her eyes lest the tears she felt welling up would escape. It was to no avail though as one slipped down her cheek only to be quickly wiped away by a gentle caress. "I agree with you on what we should do with the chest. Will is being selfish where you are not."

Jack just nodded, knowing that she was desperately trying to change the subject before she completely broke his heart. It was a valiant attempt, but only an attempt it would remain. The damage was done, but somehow he expected it. When he had allowed himself to love her that first night, he knew that it was ephemeral, like most things in his life. It wasn't her fault that she loved Will more; that was just the crazy games the heart played.

"I know, Lizzie. But I have one thing to ask of you."

She turned in his embrace to face him fully, looking deep into his eyes questioningly. "Anything. Just name it and it is yours."

Instead of answering her, Jack just leant down and kissed her lips softly. Then he captured them for a lazy and slow passionate kiss. When they broke apart, they both had tears in their eyes. She let her head fall upon his shoulder for a moment, reveling in the comfort his presence brought. She then straightened and bid him a goodnight before returning to the cabin where Will lay upon the bed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He was comfortable in his dreams; everything that had happened over the past few months disappeared from his mind as he lay in the darkness. Then the cooling sensation stopped. It took him a moment to drift to full awareness, but when he did, he saw the door to the cabin closing softly. He sighed as he realized what it was that had pulled him from the realm of bliss; someone had stopped bathing his fevered body in the cool water.

He was about to try to drift off back to sleep when he saw the silhouettes of two people embracing out on the deck. Struggling to sit up, Will managed to get out of bed and over to the cabin door. Opening it slightly and leaning heavily against the doorjamb, he looked out and saw who was upon the deck. It was Jack and Elizabeth. He could tell they were talking, but what words they spoke, he knew not. A pang of emotional pain raced through his chest at the way they held one another with such love and care. He was about to turn away, giving them privacy when he saw them kiss. His stomach tightened in knots and suddenly each pain in his body flared to new heights.

He stumbled back into the room, not closing the door as he crashed down onto the bed. A gasp escaped his lips as the pain took hold for a moment, then the tears came. Sliding down his cheeks in small rivers, he silently wept until she reentered the room. He was so blinded by his own tears that he didn't notice hers. She never looked down at her charge, but rather walked straight over to window and let her own silent tears fall.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

TBC . . .

A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers. I hope you like the second part. If you do, please let me know. An artist likes to know when their work isappriciated. Plus positivie reviews help feed my muse, which means faster updates! So, thanks again and please review!

LOSTinME


	3. PART THREE

**Part Three**

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long to update. My internet was down for five days, then I got it finished on my laptop and brought it down here to update and my internet crapped out again! It turns out our first fix was just a temporary solution to a bigger problem. But alas!here it is, finished for you! **A note about last chapter:** Sorry if I may have confused some of you with the whole Will being selfish, Jack's not. I didn't explain it (duh on my part!). The reason behind the madness was that Will's intentions were solely for himself and his father. Jack made it seem like his plan was going to benefit everyone. Sorry for the confusion! Well, here it is, the last part. Happy Reading!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sunlight streaming through the window was the first thing he awoke too. Then the sounds of the crew bustling about on the deck brought him to full consciousness. For a moment, he forgot about the previous night's events and shot upright in the cot. The room tilted dangerously for a moment as pain stabbed his head and his chest. His breathing sped up as he gripped the edge of the cot, willing it all away.

When the room righted itself once again, he pulled himself to a standing position and made his way over to the door. He was pleased to find that his body hurt less than it did the night before, though his ribs still pained him a fair amount. It was much easier to move about as the cuts had started to heal and scab over.

He made his way over to the cabin door and pulled it open to see the crew shuffling about. Some going about with their normal chores while others were preparing boats. Stepping out into the bright sunlight and on the deck, the movements stopped as all turned to look at him. He became keenly aware of just how bad his battered body must look, especially with nothing to cover his top half. Swallowing thickly, he looked around at all the faces that were plastered with concern and awe. None of them had seen him, many not even knowing the extent of his injuries. No one had expected him to be awake and walking on his own so soon.

That was how Jack, Elizabeth, Norrington, and Gibbs found him as they came up from the ships hull. They emerged upon the deck to find him standing just outside the cabin, the center to the silent crew's attention, clad in naught but his breeches. The whip marks on his body had healed well since yesterday, though the dark bruises over his cracked ribs had not faded in the least. His face was flushed, though whether it was still from the fever and burns or embarrassment, Jack could not tell. When those dark eyes met with his, they seemed to go cold and his body tense.

"Back to your duties!" Jack called out and the crew reluctantly turned away from Will. They set about their duties again, though a quiet murmur rippled through them, each giving their own thoughts to the new turn of events. Will, too, turned and made his way back into the cabin.

Jack left Norrington and Elizabeth on the deck while he and Gibbs entered the cabin to see Will sitting silently on the edge of the cot. After the door was closed, he looked up, though still remained silent. Gibbs went over to the table, searching about for another flask of water and the bandages he needed to wrap Will's chest. Jack, however, made his way to where the young man was sitting and knelt down beside him.

"What are you doing up?" He reached a hand out to feel Will's head, wanting to check the progress of the fever. Will, however, jerked his head away and glared at Jack for a moment. Seeing the confused and hurt look, Will's glare relented and he gave into Jack's ministrations.

"You are going after the chest soon, aren't you?" Will took a long draught from the water flask, answering Jack's question with his own.

"Yes, though that doesn't explain why you are up and about. You are not to be going with us. You are to stay here, out of trouble where you can't do anything stupid." Jack gave him a meaningful glare, though it was lost on Will who stared down at him blankly. "You still have a touch of fever and you've only started to heal yesterday."

"This involves me just as much as it does you. I have every right to be there, to help." Will winced when Jack pressed on one of his sore ribs.

"That is why you can't go. You are of no use to us injured."

"I'm going! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have the key." Jack froze at that, knowing that the kid had a very valid point. Looking back up into his eyes, Jack could see how desperate Will was to do this. A determined light shone in his eyes, one that said he would do something incredibly reckless and stupid in order to get his way. And from past experiences, Jack knew it wasn't beyond the young man to do so.

"You would defy the direct orders of your captain?"

"Yes. Please, Jack. I need to do this!" Jack just sighed and shook his head.

"Gibbs, bind his ribs and see to his other injuries." Gibbs nodded and started to gather up his supplies where he had dropped them on the bed. "You can go, but there are conditions. You will eat and drink before we leave. You will not be doing any thing other than walking along with us. You won't be carrying a weapon, for if we meet any danger you won't be fighting. And you will follow all other orders given to you. Is that understood?"

Will just nodded mutely as Gibbs began checking over his ribs before he bound them tightly. After a few more minutes of his ministrations, Gibbs stood up and handed Will a new shirt to put on as well as a new pair of boots. A tray of food was brought into the room and two sets of eyes watched as eagerly as hawks at every move Will made while he ate. When most of the food was gone, he was forced to drink another flask of water before he was allowed up and out of the cabin. Once out on the deck, he followed Jack to where the rest of the group was getting ready to climb down into the boats.

Will nodded at each of the group until he got to Norrington. He cast a confused glance at Jack who just smiled. "Will, meet the newest member of our crew, James Norrington."

"It's good to see you again, Mr. Turner", came the snide and sarcastic reply from dirty and bedraggled man standing next to Elizabeth. The look of disbelief on Will's face said it all. "Shall we?" Norrington gestured to where the boats were waiting before he started to climb down the rope ladder.

Norrington, Elizabeth, Jack, and Will were in a small boat with Ragetti and Pintel rowing. The boat next to them held Gibbs, Anamaria, Cotton, and a few others. The row to shore was made in almost complete silence, save for the mumbled debated between Pintel and Ragetti. Normally these debates amused Will, but he found his attention constantly drifting to Elizabeth and what he had seen last night. He knew he shouldn't be mad at Jack, especially when he didn't know the whole of the story, but all rational thought had fled his mind when they had kissed.

If anyone noticed the unusual silence and tension between the three, wisely no one said anything. It wasn't until they reached shore that anyone spoke. "Norrington, Gibbs, Will, and Elizabeth, you are to come with me. The rest of you are to mind the boats. If anything happens, get back to the _Pearl_ and defend her. We will make our way back when we have the chest."

Jack climbed out of the boat, reaching his hand in to help Elizabeth out. Gibbs then climbed out followed by Norrington. Will was last, knowing that all were watching him, waiting for him to slip up or look weak. He stood up confidently, willing his vision to clear, and climbed out of the boat, ignoring the hands that had extended to help him. They waded ashore and up the beach, until they had come to were they had found Will the previous day. Elizabeth pulled out the compass and watched as the needle whirred around, jumping from Jack to Will, then back again.

Growling in frustration, she tossed it over to Jack and scowled. A smile just upturned the corners of his mouth as he tried, but he found that it only pointed at the beautiful woman next to him. Closing it, he tossed it to Will. If anyone would be able to locate it now, it would be Will for he was solely focused upon the chest and keeping his promise to his father. Will caught it with ease and cleared his mind. He knew all about the compass, so knew he needed to get thoughts of all else but the chest out of his mind. Looking down, he watched as the needle whirred about until it stopped, pointing to the west, leading into a dense forest.

Everyone else followed his gaze and nodded. Jack led the way, followed by Will and the compass. Elizabeth was in the middle while Gibbs and Norrington took up the end of the line. It was cool in the shade, and almost completely silent save for the squawks of birds and the rustling of small animals in the underbrush.

Will never took his eyes from the compass unless it was to cast a glance around at their surroundings. Every once and a while, when his concentration would slip, the needle would spin, pointing back to the beautiful woman traipsing through the jungle behind him. If she noticed his glances back to her, she didn't show it. When this would happen, Will would shake his head and think of his father once again.

After about half an hour of following the jungle path, the needle whirred and pointed off north again. "Jack!" Will stopped in his tracks as he saw the small path that led off from the one they had been following. It was well hidden, swerving around trees and covered almost entirely with underbrush. If one wasn't paying attention, they would have missed it completely.

Everyone drew up at Will's voice. Jack spun around; a look of concern flashed across his face but was quickly masked. He walked back to Will and peered down at the compass, then followed Will's gaze down to the path that led northwards. "Good job, Will. Off north we go!"

They followed the new path for about a mile before the dense forest opened up to a valley. Ruins of white and grey flagstone were littered all over the valley. Two pillars lined the path opening; the great archway once in place lay in shambles yards away. A tall building, decrepit and barely standing, was off to one side with a small river trickling through, leading to the waterfall on the other side. It was peaceful and blessedly quiet save for the rush of the water, the land undisturbed and untouched.

Will followed the compass, carefully stepping around the rubble. The others stayed behind, opting to look around the area, searching for any present dangers. Jack kept a close eye on Will as he maneuvered behind him, eagerly anticipating the discovery of the long sought out chest. Elizabeth sat down upon part of the once magnificent archway, earnestly watching the men that had torn her heart in two. Gibbs, too, took a seat upon a chunk of stone, though his mind was on nothing else save the heat and the flask of rum in hand. Norrington seemed to be the only other besides Jack that was on alert, scanning the surrounding trees and the abandoned building for anything that may move.

The compass in his hand ticked east for a few paces, then turned him south. Will followed the curving path, zigzagging around the random obstacles littering the ground. He was unaware of the eyes upon him, his sole focus was on finding the chest that would buy their freedom. As he was walking north, suddenly the compass spun towards the south. Growling low in his throat, Will spun quickly on his heel and headed back the direction he came. After two paces, the needle whirred north again. Back and forth, Will paced over the same spot until he found himself lying flat on his face in the dirt.

Jack watched amused as Will followed the compass's direction, curving around the shambles of rock, traipsing back and forth across the valley. When Will started pacing back and forth across the same spot, Jack sat down up the nearest rock, waiting to see in which way the compass would finally lead him. He could tell by the sweat trailing down the younger man's face and the lines etched around his eyes that Will was tiring. He was about to suggest, or rather order, Will to take a break and drink some water when the kid fell flat on his face. Jack jumped to his feet, calling his name, believing that he had collapsed from exhaustion.

"Will!" "WILL!" "Turner!" "Where did he go?" All four of their voices rang out at the same time. Jack stood up from the rock and quickly stalked over to the downed man. Elizabeth screamed his name as she ran over the valley, heedless of anything else. Norrington just stared at the spot were Will had been walking, face devoid of any emotion save curiosity. From where Gibbs sat upon the rock, sipping his rum, things were pretty funny; Will disappearing suddenly from sight, Jack jumping up with concern on his face, Elizabeth screaming and running towards the other two, and Norrington staring with a small curious grin on his face. It was only an after thought to his alcohol-absorbed brain that the kid could be hurt, or have worn himself to exhaustion. Thinking this, Gibbs got up and rushed over to where Jack was leaning down, peering at something in the tall grass.

Will shook his head and looked around for a moment, trying to discern what had happened. His ribs burned with a fire, and his head throbbed in time with his heart, but other than that, he seemed other wise unharmed. Gently rolling over onto his back, he peered up at the sky for a moment, watching the grey clouds rolling in while trying to will the pain in his body back into submission, when Jack's face appeared in his line of sight.

"You okay, mate?" Jack knelt down by Will's side and let his gaze do a quick once over, checking for any sign of new injury. Seeing none, he reached his hand down and helped Will into a sitting position, leaning against a large piece of stone behind him.

Raking his gaze over the ground, Will saw the scuff on the toe of his boots and a small, innocent looking rock not far from him. He cast a scathing glare at it for a moment, before he looked up at the sound of rushed footsteps. Elizabeth came rushing over, her face alight with worry, and for a moment, Will allowed himself to be moved by her concern. Gibbs was closely on her heels, breathing heavily as he came to a stop near where he was. Norrington was a few paces behind, seeming unconcerned and rather bored with the whole situation save for his piercing gaze that continuously darted about.

"I tripped." Will motioned to the small rock before a small grin split his face. Jack handed him the water flask and watched as he took a few swallows, then returned it without a word. He picked up the compass and cleared his mind once again. As the picture of his father's face, eyes full of sorrow and worry for his son, drifted into his mind, the compass suddenly snapped closed.

Will looked up, startled. Jack, however, smiled widely and pointed to where Will was sitting. "We're here."

They all looked at the ground around them, looking for the tell tale signs of where something would have been buried. As Will shifted his position against the stone, intending to stand, he heard a slight creak. Quirking an eyebrow, he looked down at the ground he was sitting on then realization struck. He quickly scrambled off the area and they began to dig through the grass until they uncovered a board. When they tried to lift the board, however, they found it to be stuck under the large stone.

Growling in frustration, Will began pushing on the rock, hoping to move it enough so they could uncover the hole. Gibbs and Elizabeth quickly joined him, but Jack's hand quickly landed on Will's shoulder. "I said you were not to work. Move!" When it looked as if he were about to protest, Jack cast him a withering glare and moved passed him to help the others.

Finally, it rolled away, revealing the wooden planks that covered a shallow hole. Eagerly, they pulled up the planks, tossing them carelessly to the ground until they revealed a large chest. Their eyes widened in disbelief as they hauled it out of the ground. It looked like a normal chest any ship would bear, save for the initials engraved on the top. 'D.J.' It was enough to make a shiver scuttle up Will's spine, but he nevertheless pulled the top open to reveal letters and journals, drawings and random pieces of jewelry. All normal things one would keep of their lover, or get rid of after their lover had left them. Sifting through all of the contents, though, revealed a smaller chest in the bottom. It was a fair amount larger than a trinket box and intricately carved with mysterious sea life and a gleaming silver lock fasten of a crude looking crab in the shape of a heart.

Jack grinned as he pulled out the key and slid it into the lock. All held their breath as he turned the mechanism, hearing the clicks of the bolts moving to allow them access to the contents inside. When the last bolt slid away, Jack slowly lifted the lid revealing a beating heart inside. While Jack smiled triumphantly, Will quirked an eyebrow in curiosity. Elizabeth looked confused and partially terrified and Gibbs and Norrington looked almost awed.

"Well, let's get this done so we can be rid of him." Will reached down to his belt to retrieve his knife, only to find it missing. Looking up at Jack, it dawned on him that Jack had different plans for it. "Why?"

"Sorry mate, but killing him isn't in the best interest of all of us." Jack looked at Will, hoping that they wouldn't have to bandy with words here. He just wanted to get what they came for and leave, they could deal with everything else later.

"The best interest of _us_ or the best interest of _you_!" Will glared at him accusingly. "I led you here. I brought you the key!"

"If we kill him now, who will control the Kraken?" Silence answered Jack's question and he could see the spark of reasoning flicker in Will's eyes for a moment before the determined light drown it out.

"And what of my promise?"

"It was a promise you had no right to make." Elizabeth stepped up to Jack's side. "You shouldn't have made it so lightly, not knowing what others planned to do with it. You are being selfish Will, you never thought of anyone else."

"_Selfish? Selfish!_ The only reason I ever agreed to do this for Jack was because he said it was the only way to save _you!_ Can't you see? I did all of this for you." Tears pricked in his eyes as he looked at her. She never knew. Never would have known if he hadn't told her. Taking a deep breath, he turned to where Gibbs and Norrington were standing, only to look around confused. "Gibbs, where is Norrington?"

At this, they all cast a look around the valley though he was nowhere to be seen. They were closer to the other side of the area, near where the forest met the decrepit building. He could be anywhere they realized. Will was about to call out for him when they heard shouts and calls coming from near the building.

"He's here." Jack closed his eyes for a moment then looked back up at the others. "We need to get out of here now!" He reached down in the chest and pulled the heart out, nonchalantly stuffing it into the interior of his overcoat as one would place a letter of importance or a bag of shillings. The look the others cast him was shrugged off as he said, "We need it to ensure our safety. Now let's go."

"What about Norrington? We can't just leave him here." Will declared as they stood up, and once again cast a look around the valley. The shouts and cries of Davy Jones' crew steadily grew louder and louder as they rapidly approached upon their position.

"Yes, we can. Now move it Will!" Jack began to push him forward but Will resisted. Just then, a gunshot rang out clear in the air, followed quickly by a muffled cry of pain. Jack watched in horror as Will's face crumbled in agony as he sank to the ground, blood blooming on his shirt near the shoulder.

"Go." Will pushed himself up and started to stumble along, back towards the path. Gibbs and Elizabeth ran passed him when they realized that Jack was trying desperately to help Will run along.

"Go back to the _Pearl_ and tell them to make ready to sail." Elizabeth pushed Gibbs forward as she turned around and made her way back to Jack and Will. She slung his injured arm over her shoulder as she wrapped her arm around his waist. Together they drug him to the jungle path before he collapsed. "Come on Will, get up. Fight this! You are not going to die here."

"You need to get back to the ship. I'll be right behind you. Make the ship ready to sail, get aboard with the heart. I'll hold them off until you are ready." Just then, on the other side of the valley, the pirate crew of Davy Jones broke through the tree row, led by Norrington. Will glared, but Jack and Elizabeth didn't notice what he saw. "I'm slowing you down. Go!"

Will snatched the sword from Elizabeth's side and forced himself to his feet again. "No, I will not leave you again! Please, don't leave me." Her voice was pleading as she looked into his eyes, hoping he would understand.

"You don't need me anymore. Just promise me you'll do the right thing when the time comes." Jack nodded, but Elizabeth shook her head, not willing to let him risk his life for her again. With that, Will snatched Jack's sword as well, then rushed back into the valley.

"No! Will!" Elizabeth tried to run after him, only to be stopped by Jack. She turned cold eyes upon him, but was only met with love.

"He's right. We have to go. He'll be okay in the end, you'll see love." Jack pulled her along after him as they ran down the jungle path, not stopping until they hit the beach. Just a few yards down the shore, they could see the outline of the _Pearl_ where she was moored in the shallows.

Jack looked at Elizabeth to see tears streaming down her cheeks. She cast a sorrowful look back at the forest before she stated coldly, "You sent him to his death." She took off running again, with all haste, towards the rowboats.

Gibbs was standing near one of them, shifting nervously when he saw two figures running post haste towards them. Sorrow welled in his heart when he noticed that Will wasn't there. As Jack and Elizabeth neared, he could see the tears on her face and the unshed ones in Jack's eyes. Silently, he cast a prayer for Will, hoping he found peace, before they loaded the boats and started to head back to the _Pearl._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Will rushed into the valley, he locked eyes with Norrington. While a few of the pirates stooped down to retrieve the chest, the others came rushing towards him. The ones with the chest fled back the way they came, making the group charging him less by three. Carefully gauging how many there were, Will decided that eighteen healthy to one injured didn't sound like a very fair fight. Turning on his heel, he fled through the woods.

His flight was slower than it normally would have been, but he was making progress nonetheless. The beach was just coming into sight when he heard the footsteps behind him grow closer and closer. Chancing a glance back, he saw how close they actually were. When he looked out at the beach, he had seen the small outline of the rowboats as they rowed back to their ship. He needed to buy them more time so they could safely board.

Once he broke out onto the beach, he turned around and swung his two swords at the nearest pirate. The squid like creature shrieked as it stumbled back a few paces, crashing into two of its comrades, knocking them to the ground as well. Two more came charging at him, the first blow aimed for his head was blocked, before he spun to thrust one sword through the second's abdomen. As the first pirate attempted to swing at him again, Will quickly dispatched it of its sword arm, and then its head.

Creature after creature rushed towards him, until finally Norrington stepped forward. At first, Will thought it was so he could call off the attack; that was until he raised his sword. "Let's see, Turner. How well can you fight me?" As Norrington moved, Will was sharply reminded of his first encounter with Jack and fervently wished he had a pistol on him.

Will backed up the beach a few paces as he continued to parry blow after blow the Commodore dealt him. He knew his strength was waning and he wouldn't be able to fight them off for much longer. Now that he was here, he wondered how he would escape, wondered what Jack would do were he in the same situation. That thought was briefly cut short when Norrington knocked one of his blades out of his grasp. It went flying through the air, gleaming brightly in the sunlight before it landed in the sand.

Down one weapon, Will readjusted his grip on his remaining sword before he charged at Norrington. The blow was easily deflected, but it gave Will a few more seconds to contemplate his plight. If he fled, the pirate crew would most likely catch him or worse, reach the _Pearl_ before the heart could be dealt with. If he stayed here, however, he would either be taken prisoner or killed, neither of which particularly appealed to him. Deciding he had no other choice Will charged headlong at Norrington with desperation written all over his countenance. He charged for Norrington's unprotected left side, and as he moved to protect it, Will switched hands and jabbed for the right.

Unfortunately, Norrington saw the move and was able to block it quickly. Will's movements had been just a tad too slow and a tad too early, giving Norrington enough time to deflect it. The sword had ended up in Will's injured arm and the vibrating of their swords connecting sent a painful jolt up his arm, causing his grip on the weapon to falter. A sinister laugh left Norrington's lips as he thrust he sword into Will's unprotected abdomen.

"And you thought you would win." Norrington shook his head in mirth as he ripped his sword free. With no strength left, Will fell to the ground, landing hard on his back. Closing his eyes for a moment, he forced himself to breath, though it suddenly felt impossible. When he opened his eyes again, he was looking up into the other man's cold eyes. "You should learn never to tamper in someone else's relationship."

"That's not why." Each word in the sentence was punctuated by a sharp intake of breath that seemed altogether too inadequate.

"You're right. This was the only way to ensure that the likes of you and Jack no longer exist. With his heart, Davy Jones will have to cooperate with the East India Trading Company or perish. Either way, we gain control of the seas." Norrington looked too smug standing there and it irked Will to know that this man was insulting his friend. As he moved his head slightly, a glimmer caught his eye. His sword was lying very near his head so he slowly moved his hand towards the hilt.

Norrington's attention was elsewhere however, as he continued to speak to Will as if they were long time friends. "It is such as shame what you have done to her. Elizabeth used to so proper, now she is no more than a whore for pirates. Shame she will have to perish just like the others, but if I can't have her the way I want, then none shall have her at all."

Rage built up like a towering inferno inside of Will as this man dared to talk that way about the woman he loved. With lightning fast moves, Will grabbed the hilt of the sword and swung it, catching Norrington in the back of the leg. As he fell, Will glared at him with the promise of death swimming in his eyes. "I only wish she knew what you were really like at heart." Will spat before he swung the sword again, relieving Norrington's body of his head.

The commodore's body fell lifelessly to the ground and for a moment, no one moved. The pirates seemed confused as to what had transpired before they began to stalk up to the injured man. Will just swallowed thickly and readjusted the grip on his sword as the enraged pirates edged closer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As the boats were halfway to the where the _Pearl_ lay anchored, Jack and Elizabeth cast a sorrowful glance back towards the beach. A flicker of hope could be seen in both of their eyes as Will came rushing out onto the beach, fighting the other pirate crew with all his strength. The rowers, too, were distracted by the fight on the beach and their progress stopped. They all watched in amazement as creature after creature was cut down by Will's blade. That's when Will's fortune took a turn for the worst, however.

Out of the crowd of pirates came Norrington, his self worthy strut carrying him with confidence where Will was barely standing. Jack and Elizabeth looked on in horror as Norrington dealt blow after blow to Will, who fervently blocked them. Much to their horror, they watched as Norrington struck again, this time though, one of Will's swords flew up in the air, catching the sun for a brief moment before it fell to the ground.

To Jack, it looked like a beacon calling for help from a ship lost in a storm. He knew Will needed help, but if they went back, they were opening themselves up to the attack and could possibly lose the heart. Looking around him for a solution, he saw a thick fog creeping over the waters, heading straight for them, just like the storm clouds in the sky above were beginning to hover over them.

"It's Jones." Jack's whisper broke Elizabeth's concentration on the fight as she followed Jack's gaze. She couldn't see what was shrouded by the fog, just knew he had to be right by the cold, ominous feeling that suddenly swept through the air.

As she turned back to the beach, she saw Norrington stab his sword through Will. "NO! WILL!" She tried to lunge out of the boat as she watched him fall to ground. Jack's hands, however, stayed her movements as he pulled her close.

"No. We have a promise to keep. We can't let him down, Lizzie." At his strained voice, Elizabeth turned to see the tears glittering in Jack's eyes. But behind the tears shone a determined light as he pulled the heart out from his jacket.

The rest of the crew in the boats looked on in disbelief as the beating heart was laid down upon one of the seats. The fog started to creep closer and the wind picked up. Jones' was getting closer to them; they had to be rid of it now. Jack pulled out Will's knife and let a small smile breakthrough as he poised it above the heart.

Casting a look towards the beach again, he watched as a sword came up from the ground and cut the back of Norrington's legs. The Commodore's legs crumpled and as his body fell, the sword struck again, decapitating the traitorous man. Will was still alive! That move, however, would cost him as the rest of the pirates began moving closer, weapons poised for the kill.

Jack turned back to the heart and raised the knife when a hand stopped his movements. He looked up at Elizabeth in confusion until she wrapped one of her hands around his where it was holding the knife's hilt. Together they drew the knife up high then plunged it down into the living, beating muscle.

A sharp shriek filled the air, the winds picking up as the clouds above them roiled. The thick fog cleared away and they watched as _The Flying Dutchman_ came into sight. It kept creeping closer and closer until ripples began to surround it. Large tentacles shot out of the water and coiled around the evil ship, breaking it in half as it was pulled under the waves.

Jack and his crew held onto the sides of their small rowboat as the waves knocked them about. For a moment, they forgot about Will and his dangers on the beach until more shrieks took up in the howling wind. All snapped their head towards the shore again to see the pirate crew as they crumbled to the ground then altogether disappeared.

That relief was hardly lived, however, when Gibb's voice broke through the howling winds. "We've only condemned ourselves. What of the Kraken?" Jack closed his eyes as if forgetting of the terrible monster that would now wreck havoc on the open seas.

Shaking his head, he said, "We go back to shore. Will is still alive; we need to get him. We will worry about that later."

At this, Pintel and Ragetti turned their small rowboat around and started making their way through the wind and waves back to the shore. Their progress, however, wasn't fast enough for Jack as he took off his overcoat and belts then jumped into the waves. His head popped up a few yards in front of them and they watched as he swam to the shore.

As he was swimming, a loud groan filled the air and the water rippled precariously. Jack chanced a look back and watched in amazement as the Kraken started to rise up out of the water. The groaning continued to get louder and louder until it went eerily silent. The winds stopped and the ocean stilled as the beast suddenly exploded. Parts of tentacles and teeth flew everywhere, though only one body was cast out of the dying beast. It floated face-up in the water passed the small rowboat.

Gibbs and Pintel reached down and pulled Bootstrap's body into their boat. He was dead, that much they could tell, but the curse of Davy Jones had been lifted. No barnacles or other sea creature inhabited his body, nor did he look as old and gaunt as when his son had seen him. He looked like he always had, the same way they had last seen him as they had thrown him overboard.

Jack continued his swim towards the shore, ignoring the bits of the Kraken that floated passed him. Once on shore, he ran up and collapsed at Will's side. For a moment, he thought he was too late, seeing the kid's eyes closed and his breathing shallow. When Jack brushed the younger man's cheek, the dark eyes fluttered open and a small smile broke out on his face.

Looking down at his wounds, Jack grimaced. They were serious. The wound on his shoulder still bled freely as well as the wound where Norrington had stabbed him in the middle of his abdomen. He pulled off his vest and placed it firmly on Will's stomach, casting a quick glance out at the ocean, watching as the rowboat inched closer and closer. _Hurry up, _he thought, _row faster. Please!_ No amount of thinking though would make them get there any faster, so Jack turned his attention back to Will.

"Looks like you did the right thing." Will chuckled slightly, before he closed his eyes in pain.

"It was only because of you." When Will opened his eyes again, there were tears shimmering there, ones he was trying desperately to keep in check. Jack knew what was coming next, but was helpless to stop it. He would listen to the dying man's last thoughts, knowing there was little else he could do for him.

"I'm sorry, please tell her." Will coughed lightly, his breathing strained as he fought to stay awake. "I shouldn't have left her."

"You saved her. You saved all of us. Don't belittle the gift that you have given us, Will. Your father would be proud. He is proud, wherever he has found peace." Jack watched with growing dread as a small amount of blood tainted Will's lips.

"Do you love her, Jack?" When Jack closed his eyes and nodded his head, Will smiled. "So did I. Does she love you?"

"She loves you more, she told me so last night. I was just a passing thing, like the wind in her hair. You are the one that holds her heart." Jack cast another glance out at the waters; the boat was just coming ashore. Elizabeth was hastily climbing out and running up the beach.

"Not anymore." Will closed his eyes and murmured quietly, "Tell her that I love her."

"You can tell her yourself, just fight it for a few more moments." Jack watched as she neared them. His eyes urged her to hurry, but his heart knew she was already too late.

"Take care of her for me. I love . . . her." Will's voice faded as his last breath rushed out of his lungs, his head falling to the side where it was propped in Jack's lap.

Jack closed his eyes and let a tear slip down his cheek when Elizabeth fell into the sand next to him. He couldn't look at her, knew his resolve would break and he wouldn't let that happen, yet. She sobbed softly as she framed Will's face in her hands.

"Will? Will, please. Open your eyes. Please." Her tears fell freely onto his lifeless face as she sobbed uncontrollably. Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, and the others came up just in time to hear her whispered pleas to her dead lover. "I love you, Will. I'm so sorry." Her head dropped down until her forehead rested upon his. Closing her eyes, she brushed her lips lightly across his in a gentle kiss. "I love you."

When she looked up, trying to control her emotions, she saw Jack. He sat their silently looking out at the ocean, tears quietly slipping down his cheeks. Gibbs, too, was shedding a few silent tears while the others looked deeply sorrowful. Will's head was still gently cradled in Jack's lap, his one hand still resting on the wounded stomach, while the other lay gently upon the side of his head.

Laying her hand atop of Jack's, she whispered softly, "Jack?" He turned those sad onyx eyes on her and she could clearly read his loss. "What do we do now?"

"We bury him at sea. He once told me that was where he felt the most alive." Taking a deep breath, he adjusted the man in his arms as he stood. He cradled the lifeless body close, Will's head resting upon Jack's shoulder as if he were merely sleeping. Then, he silently made his way to the rowboats.

When he reached them, he looked down and an odd sorrowful smile crossed his face. There lay Bill, finally peaceful in death, looking as he always had. Though the usually warm eyes were closed in eternal rest, Jack could clearly remember the life and happiness that once sparkled there. The same look he had seen so many times in young Will's deep brown eyes. It only seemed fitting that father and son should finally be laid to rest together after being separated from each other for so long. He would not deny them this, no one could.

Very gently, he climbed into the boat still holding Will close. Gibbs climbed in next; he would bear Bill's body for the ride. Elizabeth sat next to Jack; her head resting upon Will's the entire ride, letting her tears fall silently. Ragetti and Pintel rowed the boat back to the _Pearl_, not once saying a word.

Once upon the deck again, the crew bustled about to make the ship ready to sail. The sails were hoisted and the anchor pulled back up. Soon, they were back out on the open ocean, sailing into horizon where a bright red sun was setting. Jack stood alone up on the quarterdeck, thoughts wandering aimlessly. He watched the solemn crew as they bustled about quietly, performing their duties as if nothing had happened. But one look at their faces gave their feelings away. Sighing, Jack turned his gaze back to the sunset. It was almost completely below the horizon when there were two bright green flashes. They only lasted a split second a piece, but the crew had seen them and knew that two souls had found peace at last.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: **That's the end! I hoped you all like it! Just so you all understand, it heard it said that it was an old sailor's belief that the only time a soul can transition world's is at sunset and that when it happens a green flash appears on the horizon in the setting sun. Hence why the crew saw two green flashes, Will and Bootstrap going on to another world and finding peace. My wayof creating a semi-happy ending after a tragic ordeal. Well, I hoped you liked it. Don't forget to leave a final comment, it will help feed my muse for my next story. Thanks again!


End file.
